


The End of the Affair?

by AnamaryArmygram



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Established Relationship, Exchange Student, High School AU, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, low-key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon and Illya banter, but there's an edge of melancholy: their time together won't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Affair?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fan_flashworks, to the prompt "Honor." This originated as a sort of exercise for a longer piece I was planning in this universe, but chances are I won't continue with it.

“ _I_ should have signed up for Honors U.S.,” said Leon Solo, pouting facetiously. His boyfriend, Illya, watched him across the lunch table.

“You're just embarrassed,” said Illya, “that an exchange student knows your country's history better than you do.”

“I'm just annoyed that there's another hour out of the day I don't get to spend with you.”

Illya smirked. “If we had more classes together, both our GPAs would suffer.”

Leon half-laughed. “At least we can study together. Honors or regular, we're still dealing with the same country.”

Illya thought of his already-bought plane ticket. _The same country… for now._


End file.
